


The ride of our lives.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insults, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Trapped In Elevator, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: What Minseok hated the most was his irregular heat cycle! More when he got stuck with his boss, in the freaking elevator, just at it started kicking! Minseok didn't know what to do with himself anymore and didn't prepare his mind and heart for what happened when the beautiful CEO Luhan reacted to it.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: EXZOO : Third Round





	The ride of our lives.

If Minseok hated something, it was his irregular heat cycle. He was lucky that in the nine years he worked for The CEO Lu, he never had his heat at work. 

He truly considered himself lucky because Lu Han, his boss, hated omegas with no self control. He made that clear many times before. 

For obvious reasons too. Minseok heard an omega carried a pup from someone else while being with Luhan. He also heard that Luhan nearly got framed for marking an omega which he managed to prove himself not guilty. Luhan suffered a lot from omegas trying to hurt him in a way or another.

Minseok had a huge crush on Luhan so he tried his best to not be in the space as him unless necessary. He feared if ever he made a wrong step, he would lose the only way he got to see Luhan. He truly did and Luhan seemed to notice since he allowed Minseok space. Minseok was both happy and hurt with that.

It changed drastically one day, however. Minseok had flu for three days so he did not truly realize his fever wasn't normal. He rushed after Luhan in the building, as they headed back from a meeting. Minseok had a perfume that concealed his scent for a while but he could notice everybody lean to sniff him, but as long as Luhan didn't, he was okay with.

They got in the elevator, Minseok standing far from Luhan as he clicked on their level. He leaned on the cold metallic wall, sighing at the cooling effect, "are you still having a flu, Mr. Kim?" Luhan's question startled him, "you should leave after you leave your notes in my office."

"Yes, Chairman." Minseok closed his eyes tired as he pronounced the words but the wave of heat that hit him made him panic automatically. He tensed holding his ground and avoiding Luhan's obvious presence. He picked his perfume, a weak defence he realized later, and sprayed some. He tensed further when the ground shook under him. 

He thought it was his weak mind because he freaking _had his heat in the middle of an elevator stuck with his boss_. Minseok's mind went hyper-drive chanting "don't fire me," over and over that when Luhan touched him, he screamed it. "Don't fire me!"

Luhan looked at him in shock but soon realization hit him and he stepped back. Minseok nearly started crying but held himself up and looked at the Alpha who growled, "an earthquake caused the elevator to pause," Luhan's voice sounded venomous, "so we are stuck for a while."

Minseok whimpered as he realized Luhan was saying the truth. The numbers on the screen were replaced with Xs. He sat down, curled on himself, "don't fire me," he simply said, "I am sorry, It never comes when I expect it. Please, don't fire me."

Luhan sighed and stood far from Minseok saying nothing for a while, "how far gone are you?"

"As soon as I got in the elevator, sir," Minseok was struggling to remain sober, Luhan could tell, and the omega was glad the elevator was freezing so his body was too busy warming him up. A growl made him look up to Luhan who was softly hitting his forehead with the wall, eyes closed, tense and obvious pissed, "I can wait. I can handle it." Luhan looked down to meet Meet Minseok's eyes, "just don't fire me, please. I worked so hard, please."

"I won't fire you over this," Luhan assured, "but… can you really handle it? It may take them hours," Minseok nodded, hit by a wave of eagerness. He nearly whimpered but the Alpha seemed to be aware of it, "Minseok…" it was the first time Luhan had ever said his name.

But it wasn't what did wake Minseok from his state, but the tone of complete helplessness in Luhan's voice. "I am not weak," he growled at Luhan, glaring at his bag " _I can handle it."_ He opened his bag and sprayed lot of his perfume to ease the scent around. It made Luhan cough but he didn't care.

Luhan looked at the omega on the floor, both admiring the man's stubbornness and fearing for his life. Even though an omega can survive his heat without alphas, having an alpha in such case can hurt them badly. He knew that from experience. However, he can't touch Minseok as the omega clearly built a barrier between them. 

He can't blame the omega, he had a negative attitude toward omegas for so long until Minseok came to the picture. Serious, down to earth, secretive, loyal, and most of them all, Minseok was a strong omega he was ought to respect. Luhan had never seen an omega who ooze strength until Minseok started working with him.

He executed Luhan's most demanding requests, organised his life by minute, gave Luhan space and surely never engaged in the gossip line, a thing Luhan was so sure of despite never witnessing anything to prove it. 

So, automatically, Luhan liked Minseok, as a coworker, as an omega and as an attractive man, because that what Minseok was for Luhan. It happened years ago when Luhan realized he wanted Minseok as more than an assistant but also years ago he realized Minseok was not interested. "Minseok," Luhan approached him, resting his hand on Minseok's shoulder, "my presence will hurt you, I have to help you if I want you to make it out alive."

Minseok knew Luhan was right, he whimpered nonetheless, "I don't want to lose my job," Luhan nodded to him as he looked up, " I am sorry… I can't."

"Trust me, handling it alone is way easier when there is no alpha around," Luhan explained as he patted Minseok's head, "I am reeling your heat up, it will be too much for you."

Minseok glared at him, "I will not have sex with you in the freaking elevator," he growled, displeased, "I said I can handle it, then I can handle it." Luhan sighed and said nothing, pressing the emergency button repeatedly until the intercom biped.

"Hi, this is the assistance," A voice said, "we will send an emergency team to clear you out of there."

"I have an omega in heat with me," Luhan sounded more panicked than he felt, "please hurry."

"They are in their way," the man assured from the speaker and Luhan sighed as he sat down. The door were soon forced open and they noticed that the elevator was halfway through the fourth level. Luhan left the elevator first and opened his arms for the delirious Minseok.

"Come, I will take you home," Minseok looked at him for a moment and crawled to his arm, making them fall back. Luhan realized then that Minseok was way too feverish to function, his heart beating way too fast, "help me pick him in my back," he ordered and they helped him pick Minseok before he ran all the way to his car where the chauffeur was frantically talking to his wife, "Take me home and go check on your family. Hurry!"

Minseok was long unconscious when they got in the car. Once home, Luhan fast took him to the bedroom, undressed himself and took Minseok upper clothes. The sight did hit him first. Minseok naked body was so beautiful and it smelled devine. However, Luhan had more in mind, he kissed Minseok's sensitive neck to wake him up, playing with his buds until Minseok blinked awake, moaning. "Luhan…"

"You are at your limit, Minseok," Luhan looked at Minseok, holding the omega's from falling back into unconsciousness, "please give me permission to ease your heat."

"Please do," Minseok whimpered, receiving a passionate kiss as hands freed him from his slick dump pants. He was finally naked and it brought him bliss and pain, shortly lived as he felt Luhan's hard on connect with his, "Alpha!" 

"You are so wet, so ready, for me," Luhan whispered softly, biting on Minseok's neck softly, "I want to fill you up, breathe you, fuck you, and knot you over and over."

Minseok sobbed nodding and Luhan didn't take time to prepare Minseok for his slide in but thankfully the man barely felt it. Luhan pushed fully in, making Minseok scream in bliss as the pressure in his insides was cooling him down and making him gain more and more consciousness. 

"I will knot you until no one else can," Luhan hissed as he shivered at the tightness. He took a pace as soon as Minseok nodded, and made sure Minseok was letting a sound every time he was balls deep in. It took him a second to lose control, filling the room with skin slapping sounds. 

Luhan's mind was blurred with lust until he knotted Minseok, filling him up the brim, and once he did, he smiled at the beautiful omega under him who had released a white line in his fair skin. He caressed Minseok's forehead, pushing his sweaty hair away, and ran his fingers down to his chin. Minseok opened his eyes when Luhan caressed his lips and blushed furiously, "Thank you for saving my life, Luhan."

Luhan learned to kiss Minseok who blushed and yet kissed back, "you are very welcome," Luhan observed how Minseok was still feverish but way cooler than before, "how do you feel?"

"My chest hurt," Minseok pouted as he pointed to his hard nipples. Luhan chuckled, leaning to lick them and softly bite them, making Minseok shiver as he moaned. Luhan teasingly held Minseok's length, caressing it softly, "Luhan," Minseok moaned so invitingly that Luhan tentatively thrusted in as soon as his knot faded enough.

He wrecked the much conscious man for another round before deciding Minseok had enough and made him a bubble bath. Minseok was too tired to argue. Luhan made him a huge salad, preheated a stew, and made him eat most of it before sleeping. Luhan went to work soon after that. He went to get his things sorted for three days so his accounting director would replace him.

He didn't leave Minseok's side for three days since. He made sure that everything Minseok needed was provided and of course, they had mind blowing sex. 

Minseok didn't know how to act around Luhan and didn't try to push himself to know. He simply thanked Luhan who seemed touchier, as his heat was down. "We better get back to work!" He scolded Luhan on the fourth day, as the alpha pinned him to a wall, wet kissing his neck, "you have no idea what happened in it for 3 days, Luhan," He pushed Luhan to look at him, "let us check work first, okay?"

Luhan sighed before smiling at Minseok pouty look, "okay." They had a busy day and Minseok was tired enough to allow Luhan pull him to the extra bedroom he did set in the company, "It is already four am, no need to go home now."

Minseok couldn't sleep however, worried about Luhan sudden affectionate attitude. He tried not to read it off but he worried he was losing his job by slowly accepting it or by refusing it.

Luhan in other hand wanted more of Minseok. Not the sex, he was sure it wasn't the heat. It was more of a connection that happened between them. He slid behind Minseok, spooning him and kissed his shoulder, "sleep well," he whispered as he dozed off.

The week went on like that and the Saturday night, Minseok thought he will be fine in his own bed but as soon as he did, he felt off. He felt empty and lonely. He had no idea why.

He showered, cleaned, made himself food and sat in front of his TV but couldn't enjoy his day as he used to. He was tempted to call Baekhyun, his best friend, and tell him what happened but Baek was an alpha and usually the one who helped him through his worst heats, and he feared Baekhyun would be mad.

As soon as he touched his phone hesitantly, Luhan's name and phone number flashed in the phone, "Luhan?" He asked hesitantly as he answered.

A sound of sizzling was heard first, "Hi," Luhan sounded cute as he chewed on food, "did you eat and drink?"

Minseok blushed. What was wrong with his boss? "I am eating and watching soccer right now."

"So am I!" Luhan sounded surprised and Minseok was surely amused by it. They discussed it for a long time before Luhan and Minseok ended the call, to sleep. 

Minseok's Sunday was animated by Luhan's mass messages, which was entertaining, so when he met Luhan Monday, he felt way more relaxed. The elevator was out of question since that earthquake so they took the emergency stairs, avoiding most employees. They had a normal day when Yifan, Luhan's friend and co-executive, got in the office with a frown. Minseok was busy writing down what Luhan just told him and therefore jumped when the door slammed behind Yifan, "Yifan?"

"Can we talk in private?" Minseok excused himself as soon as it was said and closed the door behind him, "fucking your nine years assistant, really? I thought we agreed to keep your private life from the public."

Luhan paled and looked up, "What on earth are you talking about?" Yifan sighed deeply, "Minseok and I are not _fucking_ around."

"Then what is it? It is all over the building," Luhan frowned and clicked on a beeping sound. Minseok got in, professional as always.

"Did you call for me, Mr. Xi?" He looked at Yifan briefly, waiting for them to talk.

Luhan darkly looked ahead, "did you tell anyone I knitted you during the past few weeks?"

"No, Chairman," Minseok was relaxed, despite his blush, "I spoke to nobody but you in the past week."

Luhan shot him a surprised look but relaxed considerably, "well, someone is spreading the news that we are fuckbuddies," he looked at Yifan who was studying Minseok.

The omega paled considerably and had to hold on a chair, "but, how? We never did anything since my heat." His eyes watered as he looked down at his feet, "I knew it was a bad idea to give in," he ran his hand on his hair, "now, your reputation is compromised because of me."

Luhan sat up, "you were about to die!" He was clearly shocked by Minseok's words, "I will help you through your heat, regardless to what you think, Minseok." Minseok blushed as Luhan walked to hold him. Minseok realized he was shaking when Luhan did, "this is not your fault, Minseok. In fact, I truly don't care about my reputation right now, I feared…" he paused and Minseok looked up to meet his guilty look.

He didn't take time to understand and his expression hardened, "I am not one of those omegas, Luhan. I had been loyal to you for nine years," He freed himself, "I am insulted you thought so little of me."

"Minseok, I…" Minseok lifted his hand to stop him.

"We will be back to our work and focus on it until the rumors die, " Minseok suggested, "they will die eventually."

Yifan spoke at that, "maybe it is for the best," Luhan looked at him and his expression softened, "acting on the rumor will blow it into proportions." Minseok walked out of the office to return with files and left again, "give him a moment, he is still mad at you now."

"I am," Luhan looked at Yifan, "attracted to him, Yifan." His friend gave him a disapproving look, "he is not like the other omegas." Luhan glanced at the door, “he resisted me the best he could while his heat nearly killed him. He is trustworthy.” 

“Yet, you doubted him without a blink,” Yifan pointed out and Luhan let out the heaviest sigh he could master.

He stood to leave his office, “some wounds are still bleeding, Yifan, I would have done that to you or anyone, really.” Yifan shot him a shocked glance, “I trust Minseok with my life, I just did what I did out of reflex,” he opened the door to see Minseok’s office empty. He was surprised for a second but sniffs could be heard from afar. Luhan swallowed a limping ball that clogged his throat as he approached Minseok silently. 

The omega was shedding tears, sniffing, as he made coffee and Luhan felt heartbroken. He approached the omega who nearly dropped the cup he had in hand and pulled him to a hug.

“I am sorry,” Luhan whispered sadly, “I acted out of habit, I trust you but I had been hurt by people so much I doubt my own shadow sometimes.” Minseok who was tense for a moment deflated, “I trust you with my life, Minseok.” 

“You do?” Minseok whimpered it in his hold and Luhan nodded hard enough to be felt, “I am sorry I got you in trouble.”

“What trouble?” Luhan pushed him away and smiled, “You know, I wish for the first time in my life it was real.” Minseok gave him a confused look and he leaned to kiss him, “I wish we were really together.” 

Minseok blushed and hit him in the shoulder softly, “don’t joke around, Mr. Xi.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Luhan pouted, faking an offended look, “we are barely older than each other, call me Luhan.” 

Minseok was red as he mumbled, “I call you Luhan outside work, and we are _not_!” He pushed Luhan away, “we got tons of things to do,” Minseok commented as he made himself a cup of coffee and handed Luhan a cup, shyly smiling at Luhan’s smirk, “go to work.”

“Okay,” Luhan chuckled, kissing him, “but we will still talk later.”

Minseok nodded shyly and sipped his cup on his way to his office, bowing to Yifan. They worked normally and Luhan realized he didn’t feel that free and light hearted before. Once the work hours were over, he drove Minseok to his place offering him to talk over dinner. 

Minseok blushed as he got in and sat down with a smile as Luhan held his hand. “I want to admit things to you, Minseok.” The omega looked at him curiously, blinking his cat eyes cutely. “I had a crush on you for years now. The fact you were my assistant was a reason between many I didn’t try to approach you in any personal level.” Minseok blushed and was glad Luhan wasn’t looking at him. “the other main reason was that I was betrayed by omegas before. I grew wary of omegas despite my attraction to you. It was hard to overcome that.” 

“I heard gossips but never truly believed any of it,” Minseok admitted, fidgeting with his fingers. “I knew from your attitude with me that I made you uncomfortable at first so I gave you as much space I could.” Luhan smiled nodding, “and, Luhan, I had a crush on you for years too.” 

Luhan looked slapped at that, “you did?” Minseok nodded, “but you refused me furiously in your heat before giving in.”

“I didn’t want to lose the Job which is the only thing that could link me to you,” Minseok sincerely admitted. “I refused to lose my job and your trust.”

Luhan approached Minseok further, “ So that means you will accept my courting if I try to?” Minseok went crimson and looked at Luhan in disbelief. “I want to court you, Kim Minseok. I want to be your Alpha.” 

“Luhan,” Minseok whispered it before nodding, tears sparkling in his eyes. “I would love to.” Luhan kissed him as tears run down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe what he was living right then. Euphoria was clouding his mind and he didn’t realize he was giving in until Luhan pulled close enough for him to sit on his lap. Their kiss deepened as Luhan’s hands roamed in Minseok’s body. 

Dinner fast forgotten, Luhan led Minseok to the couch, scent marking him with greed. Minseok only melted into allowing his body to soak Luhan in. He had never felt so happy.

The following days, Luhan seemed to realize Minseok smelled more like him and he was proud of that. He bought Minseok a courting gift that the omega wore proudly, much to his happiness. Yifan came to announce them that their courting didn’t go unnoticed and Luhan just asked him to ignore it. It was Minseok and Luhan private life, so they didn’t care about what the world thought of it. “What matters to me is your thoughts of it, my friend. You are my best friend, Yifan.”

The man smiled, “Courting Minseok makes you happier so I am happy for you my friend. Just mark him soon, so that the world will focus on someone else for once.” Yifan smirked at Minseok’s crimson face.

Minseok realized that day that he didn’t open up to his best friend about Luhan’s courting. “Luhan,” said alpha looked at him in surprise, “I have an alpha best friend and I wish to tell him about us, if you allow me.”

Luhan felt a sour taste in his mouth, realizing he went green with jealousy, “an alpha best friend?” 

Minseok noticed the change of air and nodded, ashamed of not telling Luhan earlier, “he is my best friend for twenty years now,” Minseok approached Luhan with a shy look on. “He is like a brother to me and I want him to give me his blessing, like Yifan gave you his.”

“Sure,” Minseok brightened up, “do it here.” Luhan offered his office phone for Minseok to make the call. Minseok blushed but dialed the number while Luhan was dying with jealousy.

“Hi, Byun Baekhyun speaking,” The voice sounded so tired that Minseok’s expression fell.

He gave Luhan a worried look and spoke as he held on Luhan’s hand for support, “Baek, this is me.” 

“Minnie hyung! Why are you calling me in the middle of your work day?” Baekhyun’s question made Minseok extremely nervous.

“My boss is officially courting me and I wanted you to know, I am sorry I didn’t tell you when you came for dinner yesterday.” Baekhyun’s laughter boomed ôut of the speaker and Luhan swallowed a growl of displease.

“Hyung, I saw the courting gift already.” Minseok blushed madly. “You scored a big one, the ring looks incredibly expensive.” 

“He is just generous.” Minseok looked relieved and Luhan smiled. “I just wanted to ask for your blessing. You are my best friend after all.”

“You got all my blessing, but in one condition, if he hurts you, I’ll kill him.” Baekhyun sounded as serious as an Alpha could be. “He may have lived some fucked up rumors but your life wasn’t easy too, so prioritize yourself, okay?” 

“Thank you, Baek.” Minseok ended the call shortly after and noticed Luhan’s expression, “What?” Luhan looked at him intensively before closing his eyes and deflating.

“What he said about me and you in the end, he is right.” Minseok blinked confusedly, “I may have my share of wounds but so you do and I hope you will consider his advice. Prioritize yourself.”

Minseok chuckled, “I know you are a good alpha, Luhan. I don’t need to worry but I promise I’ll put my health and wellbeing above any toxic behavior,” Minseok made his way behind Luhan to give him a back hug, “only if you promise the same.” Luhan chuckled nodding. 

They remained like that when a woman barged in, slamming the door open. Minseok stiffened standing and Luhan stood. “Mother?” The old woman approached Minseok first and slapped him on the face. “Mother! What are you doing?” 

“I am doing what I should do as a mother, protect my son from gold diggers like these sluts!” The woman’s rage was so clear that Minseok crawled behind Luhan. She was an alpha, obviously, so her pheromones were terrifying. “How can you fall for one of them again, Lu? After all the pain they made you through?” 

“Mother,” Luhan held Minseok protectively, burying the omega in his own pheromones. “You can’t come here and slap him without knowing the truth. I asked for permission to court him, he didn’t force me to! He never betrayed my trust or hurt my feelings.” 

The woman sighed in displease, trying not to yell at her son. “Look, Lu. There isn’t a single omega who would love you for you! They are all gold digger whores! Who knows how many are sleeping with him behind your back! You know nothing about this scum!” Minseok stiffened in Luhan’s hold, unable to take more insults. He pushed Luhan away and took off the courting ring he silently gave the shocked Luhan.

“A week notice will be sent to the RH starting from now,” Minseok coldly said before facing the woman who he gave her the most hateful glare he could master. “I prefer to leave before you drag my perfectly intact dignity just because you allowed those omegas in your son before. I am not them and I refuse to be compared to them.” She huffed in disbelief and he bowed. “If you excuse me.” 

“No,” Luhan whimpered in pain. “Don’t go, Minseok.” Minseok paused, “she doesn’t know you. I do.” 

Minseok looked at him for a moment, “It was an honor to work for you the past nine years, Mr. Xi.” He walked out of the place and knowing he had only one half hour before Lunch break, he ran out of the building. He needed to breathe so he went far enough to do so. His mind rang the insults as if they were daggers in his mind. They made him bleed in pain. “I am not a slut. I am not a whore. I am not a scum! I am not.” He realized he was sobbing soon enough and dried his tears to master a placid expression on. He barely ate anything and returned to find Luhan pacing in his office with a devastated look. 

“Minseok!” Luhan rushed to hold his hands, worried. “I am sorry she said those things about you, but she is wrong! She is just blinded by my past pains, Minseok.” Minseok avoided his eyes and Luhan held his cheeks, showing how shaken he was. “I don’t see you as any of that, Minseok. You are the best man I have ever met, the most loyal and generous omega I know, and the purest heart. Please don’t give up on me. Please don’t leave.” 

“She is going to object again.” Minseok coldly spoke, despite how much warm Luhan’s words made him feel. “I am going to get hurt again, Luhan, and you asked me to prioritize myself.” HE looked at the tense Alpha. “I can’t prove her wrong about me and she will fight me off your life the best she can so let me spare us the trouble, Luhan. Let me go.” 

Luhan shook his head, “no. I will never let you go. Even if you leave the company, even if you live the whole country, I’ll wait for you, I’ll look for you and I’ll be with you.” Minseok closed his eyes and tried to keep his posture but tears ran down as he did. “I want you as my mate, Minseok. I will have you in my life and I don’t care about what anyone thinks of us. I want you, doesn’t it count?” 

Minseok shook his head, shedding tears. “No, Luhan. I can’t. Her insults were painful. I never had anyone touch me before! In my wildest heats, Baekhyun barely use his pheromones to calm me down and never touched me! I am not a whore! I am not a slut! And sure as hell not going to accept insults based on someone else’s mistakes!” Minseok pushed Luhan away. “I nearly got raped by Alphas, Luhan, do you see me hate on alphas? Mistreat them? insult them? I nearly got killed by alphas, and I still trust you and my alpha friends! I don’t do what your mother just did! _my mother_ will never degrade someone just to make a point cross!” 

Luhan looked slapped for a moment. “You are right, My mother was out of the line and I told her that she had to apologize to you for what she said.” 

“The damage is done, Luhan.” Minseok looked away, crossing his arms. “I can’t mate someone everyone around him think so low of me. It will hurt me more than it will hurt you.” Luhan tried to touch his shoulder. “What would happen if we get pups? Will they accept them or accuse me of bearing the pups of a random stranger I allegedly fucked in the street? What status will I have in your life? You can’t fight against your own family, Luhan.” Minseok looked at the heartbroken Luhan. “I can’t live my life as a whore who managed to seduce Xi Luhan, either.”

Minseok walked to the office and sat down while Luhan wobbled, “can’t you just stay as my assistant? I can’t trust anyone else right now.” Minseok looked at him darkly, “please?” Minseok sighed and nodded, “thank you, Minseok. I appreciate that you are doing this for me.” 

“I am doing this because I love you, Luhan.” Minseok admitted sadly. “I prefer to spare you a life full of misery, while I can.” Luhan walked back to his office and closed the door. Minseok could hear him sniff and it broke his heart. He did what he thought was right. 

That night, he told everything to Baekhyun who came for dinner and to be the moral support Minseok needed. “You did well, Minseok hyung.” Baekhyun reassured. “If he was meant to be yours, he will be, but you should put your dignity and honor first always.” 

“Thank you, for being here.” Minseok hiccuped through his silent sobs until he slept. The next day, Minseok was professional. He gave Luhan space and barely said anything more than work related. It was like their relationship before the elevator’s incident, only that Luhan seemed to grow sick and sad with time. Minseok did too but Baekhyun made sure he was coping healthily with the situation. It was like that for nearly three months when Luhan called in sick. It was shocking and surprisingly Yifan asked him to go to see him. “He needs you by his side more than here.” 

“We are no longer courting,” Minseok deadpanned despite how much his inner wolf wanted to go and check on Luhan and Yifan nodded knowingly. “Why would I go then?” 

Yifan sighed, “Please. He truly needs you.” Minseok hesitated but still picked his veste and phone to call Baekhyun for assistance. The alpha picked him at work and drove him to Luhan’s address. Once in the house’s front door, Minseok looked at Baekhyun who nodded reassuringly to him.

They left the car for the door and Baekhyun knocked. He looked at Minseok who was shaking by his side, “we will be alright.” Minseok nodded at that but he was aching to be close Luhan already, incredibly worried. The door opened on a familiar female figure and Minseok tensed incredibly. “We are here to check on Mr. Xi.” 

The woman eyed Minseok who ignored her eyes and nodded, letting them in. She walked to the bedroom where a bedridden Luhan was sweating buckets, a cold towel in his forehead. “He is suffering due to stress and malnourishment.”

“He is suffering because you pushed his mate away.” Baekhyun hissed at her coldly before looking at Minseok who looked at him in surprise. “Cuddle him and scent mark him.” 

“Huh?” Minseok looked at him confusedly and the woman was about to speak when Baekhyun held his arms.

Minseok was surprised to see the heartbroken look in Baekhyun’s eyes, “you remember when we were kids? My brother’s wife died, remember? My hyung was bedridden for months before he died too.” Minseok felt panic rush through his veins and he nodded. “Don’t lose Luhan over someone else’s blindness. He needs you, Minseok.” 

Minseok stripped of his belt, vest and even shirt before sliding behind Luhan, slowly turning him. “Minseok,” Luhan whimpered, “come back.” 

“I am here, my love. I am sorry.” Minseok buried Luhan’s nose in his neck and the alpha’s reaction was instantaneous. He inhaled loudly enough to make Minseok pat his back softly, “slowly. Slowly. I am going nowhere, Luhan. I am right here.” 

“Stay.” Luhan wrapped his arms around Minseok and kept breathing loudly until he calmed down and pushed Minseok away to blink his eyes open. “Did I die already? Is it heaven?” 

Minseok chuckled as he teared up, wiping his forehead from sweat, “you expect me to die as soon as you do?” 

Luhan pouted, “no.” He buried his nose into Minseok again. “I missed you.” Minseok was shedding tears as he whimpered it back and hugged Luhan as he sobbed. Baekhyun simply led the woman out and closed the door.

She said nothing and he huffed, “It is surprising how some insults could kill your own son, isn’t it?” The woman glared at him. “If it wasn’t for me, Minseok wouldn’t come even if it kills him because he has pride and you dared to step on it only because a slut touched your son when you were busy in your snobbish club.” The woman was affronted but Baekhyun didn’t give her time. “If you truly care about your son, please refrain from acting like an uncultured uneducated waste of space or I doubt that omega would ever come back.” 

“Don’t you dare come here and lecture me!” The woman yelled out of spit and Baekhyun slapped her, much to her shock. 

“I didn’t lecture you. I warned you.” Baekhyun made sure to look right into her eyes. “If you don’t believe me, go ask anyone about what would happen to your precious Luhan if you take away his mate and we will see if you will keep talking shit right then.” He walked to the door before giving her a dirty glare. Luhan and Minseok didn’t hear much of it, both sleeping from much emotionally tired they were.

Minseok woke up hours after that when Luhan suddenly jolted away. He looked petrified for a second before relaxing as soon as Minseok sat up. “It is a nightmare, Luhan. Rest back.” 

Luhan looked at him absently for a moment, “you are really here.” 

“I am.” Minseok caressed his cheek and Luhan rested his head on Minseok’s hand. “I worried.” 

Luhan chuckled, “guess I keep hurting you even if I am not around.” Minseok sighed and pulled Luhan to a hug. “I am sorry.”

“You are not hurting me.” Minseok mumbled sadly. “I was hurting you. I know I did.” Luhan tightened his hold back. “I was hurt too but it is not your fault, Lu.” 

Luhan pulled him to lay down and caressed his face with an unreadable look, “I love you, Minseok. I love you enough to die if ever you leave me now.” Minseok sighed closing his eyes and buried his nose into Luhan’s cheek. “Stay, please.” 

“I will stay.” They fell back to sleep and woke up hours later. Luhan looked healthier when they left bed, Minseok showered first and left the shower in time to see Luhan helped by his mother. “I will keep you updated with work, Mr. Xi.” Luhan shot him a shocked look, almost pained, and he pointed at his watch with a teasing smile, “My shift isn’t over.” 

“Take a day off and stay with me.” Luhan picked Minseok’s phone, “I know Yifan is aware you are here with me. Stay.” Minseok sighed, “please?” 

“Only because you asked nicely.” Minseok smiled. “Go shower now.” Luhan nodded and left Minseok with his mother who eyed the poor omega with hatred. He ignored her, fixing the bed, changing the sheets and picking clothes for Luhan. Once the alpha was out, Minseok tried to avoid looking his way as he changed 

“You can look.” Luhan offered and Minseok looked back to see the alpha fully dressed and smiling at him in such a warm manner it made him smile back. The alpha held Minseok close and hugged him, inhaling his scent loudly. “You smell so good.” Minseok blushed as he did as much and they parted with a lighter heart. They barely said anything but the more Luhan looked at Minseok, the more the omega could see what Luhan tried to convey. 

He was filled with regret by the time he did set the blanket on Luhan and settled in his arms. “I am sorry I left, Lu.” 

“I am sorry I failed to protect you from whatever chased you away.” Luhan countred back. “I know what mother said was out of line, and I can’t excuse her, but she is hurt for me. Even now, she is filled with worries and fear despite seeing how good you are to me.” 

“I would feel the same if it was our pups, Lu.” Minseok commented after a while, “I would do anything to keep them safe.” Minseok leaned further in Luhan’s hold, “I guess I can excuse her attitude toward me.” 

“Thank you.” Minseok looked up to meet emotional eyes. Luhan looked like he was about to sob. “I appreciate how much you do for me.” 

Minseok chuckled, “I do because I love you.” Luhan nodded kissing him. 

“I love you too, Mate.” Luhan melted in Minseok’s hold, sleeping again and soon Minseok did as much. They didn’t realize that Luhan’s mother had been listening to them the entire time.

In the morning, Minseok woke up first. He showered, dressed up formally, and helped the cook on making breakfast. He woke Luhan to eat and soon joined Luhan’s mother to the table. They said nothing until Minseok was done. “I will go to work, now. I will keep you updated as usual.” 

“I feel better, I may join you.” Luhan offered only to receive a glare from Minseok.

The omega pointed a finger at him, “show up at work and I’ll tie you to a bed for the rest of the week.” Luhan lifted his hands in surrender, smiling as Minseok picked his phone. “See you at dinner.” 

“I love you!” Luhan yelled from he was only to receive a “I love you too,” from Minseok. Once he was out of sight, Luhan looked at his mother. “I am glad you didn’t make a scene again.”

His mother said nothing for a moment. “Is he truly the mate you chose?” Luhan looked up from his plate and nodded. “Are you sure he won’t hurt you to have money?” 

“Mom.” Luhan rested his folk down. “He had been around me for nine years. If he was a gold digger like you suspect him to be, wouldn’t he have tried to seduce me ages ago? I like him, Mother, and I want him.” 

“Fair enough.” Luhan blinked at her in shock. “I hope you and he will learn to forgive me, someday.” The woman stood, “I will go back to the family home; your father misses me.” Luhan nodded and watched her leave. 

Realizing he got her blessing, Luhan didn’t feel that happy in ages. 

When Minseok went back to Luhan’s place, he was surprised to see a happy Luhan cooking dinner; “What are you preparing for us?” 

“A nice dinner for my mate.” Luhan leaned to kiss Minseok and the omega flinched back looking around worriedly. “She is not here.” 

“Your mother is not here?” Minseok looked at him in shock. “Why? Did you fight?” 

Luhan shook his head, smiling. “She gave us her blessings. She approved us.” Minseok gasped, feeling suddenly so euphoric he shed tears. Luhan could only kiss him senseless at that. 

Luhan returned to work in a happier mood. Minseok soon got his heat, about two days later and he didn’t hesitate to ask. “Will you let me mark you, Minseok?” 

Minseok was only feeling it when he got asked that, so he blinked at Luhan in pure confusion. “What?” 

“I want to be officially your alpha, Minseok. Do you allow me to?” Minseok remained blank for a moment. “I want a verbal approval, Minseok. I want to know you truly want me to.” 

Minseok blushed instantly, “Oh.” He nodded, tearing up, “Are you sure?” Luhan nodded back, leading him to the bed attached to the office and helped him undress. The first kiss was soft, testing, but soon the following kisses and caresses deepened as they mated heart, body and soul. 


End file.
